That Couple
by benjisbackup
Summary: Sequel to 'The Escape' RM Future Fic what happens when the baby arrives?
1. The Knife Of Pride

Okay – after many long days I have been thinking about making a sequel to 'The Escape', so now I have.

Disclaimer: I do not own The OC.

Chapter 1--

Ryan walked along the pier at 3:00am – his fiancé was 8 months pregnant and it was now June and Ryan and Marissa had decided that the baby should be born in Newport instead of Berkley, but the Orange County warm nights had Marissa going up the wall – so she put on the puppy dog eyes to Ryan and she had him running to the pier to get her mint-chocolate chip ice-cream.

'Hey what brings you to the store at this bright hour?' Seth asked.

'Just getting the lady some ice-cream – and you?' Ryan smiled, now asking Seth a question.

'Same.' Seth answered plainly, 'Summer's just rage blacking out on me about how warm it is – and even at 6 months pregnant.'

Ryan laughed, 'You know Seth, Marissa has been bugging me since the _day_ she got knocked up – and she's still bugging me today.' Ryan teased.

'You know – he's right.' The cashier spoke up, 'My girlfriend just had a baby – and she was complaining right up to that 9 month mark – in fact she still is and the baby's 3 months old.'

_Get ready for action!  
I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this) I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)_

Ryan laughed and Seth grunted.

But Seth knew that Ryan and the cashier _was _right.

'Where did you get that bruise?' Ryan asked.

'Summer.' Seth said walking out of the store

Ryan understood.

--

Later Ryan returned back to the pool house where Ryan and Marissa were staying at during their stay – he walked up to Marissa and lay in the bed beside her he soon realised she was sleeping.

_Chorus:  
Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna_

'Rissa.' When Ryan realised Marissa wasn't wakening he decided to do the thing that would always wake her up, 'Marissa.' Ryan said seductively, 'I got your ice-cream.'

Marissa's eyes shot open – Ryan knew her too well.

'You know it's about time Ryan.' Marissa grunted.

'Well I ran into Seth at the store.' Ryan replied understanding Marissa's unpleasantness.

'Oh yeah – how's Summer?' she asked.

_Where do we go from here  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)_

'Well.' Ryan started, 'You remember what you did when you were 6 months pregnant?'

'Yes, I punched your arm so much that the bruise is still there…' Marissa said trying to pretend she did _nothing_ wrong.

'And…'

'Well you claim that I threatened you with a knife but…I don't think so…' Marissa rambled.

Ryan laughed, 'You turned round – with a knife in your hand and said…'

_Flashback_

'_Ryan if you ever get me knocked up again I will cut off your shaft so that we can't ever have sex again.' Marissa said holding the knife up to Ryan's neck._

'_Is that a bread knife?' Ryan said hoping._

'_No – it's a kitchen knife – and I works just as well as a Stanley knife.' Marissa said._

_Chorus x2_

_This place was never the same again  
After you came and went  
How can you say you meant anything different  
To anyone standing alone  
On the street with a cigarette  
On the first night we met_

'Yeah, well I forgot about that.' Marissa mumbled.

'Sure.' Ryan said sarcastically, 'We didn't have sex for 3 weeks after that.'

'Why?' Marissa asked.

'I was scared.' Ryan answered simply.

_Look to the past  
And remember and smile.  
And maybe tonight  
I can breathe for awhile.  
I'm not in the scene  
I think I'm fallin' asleep  
But then all that it means is  
I'll always be dreaming of you._

'Well then I think it's only fair we make up for that.' Marissa said pulling Ryan on to the bed kissing him.

'But your ice-cream will melt.' Ryan said.

'Screw it.'

_Chorus x5  
During Last Choruses In The Background:  
(Are we alone, do you feel it?  
So lost and disillusioned)_

_A/N hey guys hope y'all enjoyed that chapter the song was by Blink 182 called Feeling This._


	2. The Fight For Forgiveness

Chapter 2—

_A/N Hey guys thanks for all the reviews they are great – as always, by the way for like the next 2 chapters these will just be what's happened over the last months._

Ryan walked into the Cohen's kitchen to find Sandy Cohen lunged over the sport section, sesame bagel in hand with orange juice on the counter.

'Morning Sandy.' Ryan said with a big grin on his face.

'Morning.' Sandy replied without even acknowledging Ryan or looking at him.

'Okay then.' Ryan said.

Ryan went over to the cupboard on got out some cereal and got his orange juice out the fridge and sat down.

'You know Sandy – when are you ever going to speak to me again?' Ryan asked.

_Yes, I'm your angel  
I'll give you everything  
In my magic power  
So make a wish  
And I'll let it come true for you  
Tra, la, la, la, la_

'When you invent a time machine go back in time to before you and Marissa ran away.'

'You know – I don't know why this is even concerning us anymore – because what is done is done – live for now and not another time, and besides Marissa nor me regret what happened!' Ryan shot back.

'Oh Ryan Atwood's going bad boy…again.' Sandy mocked.

_Yes, you're my fairy  
You give me everything  
I ever wanted from life  
Have I made a wish  
And is that why I have you  
Tra, la, la, la, la_

'What did we even do wrong?'

'_What did you do wrong!_ – What did you do wrong, you ran away when things got intense and you took her!' sandy shouted whilst pointing at the pool house.

'What the fuck do you mean by calling Marissa _her_?'

'I mean Ryan that you took your ex to New York either to hook up or just be a magnet to Trey.'

I love Marissa more than you or Kirsten or Seth or anything or anyone else in this fucking world!'

'No you don't! You just like her because she's gorgeous, come on Ryan admit it – do you really love Marissa – do you really want to be a dad?'

_We believe in pumpkins that turn into princess  
And frogs that turn into prince  
We believe in moons that smile to us  
When we hurry home before the midnight strikes  
Tra, la, la, la, la_

'I swear to God if you disrespect Marissa or our baby again I will move with Marissa and our baby so that you will NEVER meet your grandchild or see me again!'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'I do love Marissa and I do want to be a dad and if I didn't love Marissa then why would I be marrying her!' Ryan shouted.

'Because there's a child involved.'

_Yes, I'm so pretty  
You're so dizzy  
And we're so happy every day  
Let's make a wish  
And let it come true for us  
Tra, la, la, la, la_

_I'm in your pocket  
You're in my locket  
And we're so lucky in every way  
We make a wish  
And let it come true for us  
Tra, la, la, la, la _

_We believe in houses built in the sky  
And love that lifts us high  
We believe in the sun that looks over our shoulders  
And brings our shadows together  
Tra, la, la, la, la_

'That is not why I'm marrying her – I intended on proposing to her before she got pregnant anyway.'

'Ohh.'

'Look I'm sorry – about what happened months ago but I can't change that…or Marissa and are you uh, happy about being a granddad?' Ryan asked finally calming down.

'Yes Ryan – yes I am happy about going to be a granddad.'

Sandy and Ryan hug.

'Cool.' Ryan said walking out of the door.

'And Ryan…'

'Yeah?'

'That was all you had to say to get me back again.'

'Oh I know.' Ryan said smiling.

_Yes, our hearts are one  
Our bodies, too  
And it's so good (um) everytime  
We make a wish  
And let it come true for you, too  
Tra, la, la, la, la _

Happy birthday, my love  
I'm your angel  
I'll give you everything  
In my magic power  
So make a wish  
And I'll let it come true for you  
Tra, la, la, la, la, la


	3. The Little Guy

Chapter 3—

3 weeks later.

'You know Ryan it's funny we haven't even picked out baby names and the baby's going to be here next week – probably.'

'Well why won't we try pick some out now?'

'Cool.'

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me? Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

'Kay so what about Emily?' Ryan asked looking at the baby names book. 'It's Latin?'

'How do ya know if the baby's a girl?'

'I don't I think the baby's a boy – it's just a backup.'

'And why's that?' Marissa asked.

'Because when the baby kicks you – I don't know…it's just; a don't know it makes me think that the baby's a boy.'

'Okay.' Marissa smiled.

'Do you understand?' Ryan asked holding Ryan's hand.

'Of course I do. Marissa smiled kissing him.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

'Sophie –it's Greek and it means wisdom.' Ryan suggested.

'Cute – but if you think the baby's boy well why aren't we looking at boys names?'

'Yeah but what if it's a girl?'

'When you say the baby's a boy well then the baby's a boy – cause I believe you baby.'

Ryan and Marissa kiss.

'Steven?'

'Nope I guy in 5th grade used to hit on me – and I didn't like it and his name was Steven.' Marissa answered.

'Kay then.' Ryan answered confused.

'Daniel?' Marissa asked.

'No way.' Ryan answered blandly.

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain  
_

_I may be dreaming but until I awake  
_

_Can't we make this dream last forever?  
_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Marissa laughed.

'Aidan?' Ryan asked

'Wasn't that creepy little boy from The Ring called Aidan?'

'Yep.' Ryan answered.

'Jamie?' Marissa asked.

'Oh…that's very Newport.'

'I would of thought the names apple or cream would of been so Newport.' Marissa answered.

'GP.'

'What does that mean – game plan or something?'

'Good point.'

'Oh.'

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

--

'Why don't we call the baby after you Ry?'

'Cause I'm not into the whole father/son thing?'

'Well why won't the baby's middle name be called Ryan?'

'Cool.' Ryan smiled.

'Did you know that your names Gaelic and means little king.' Marissa said.

'Well your name's Hebrew and means virgin mother of Christ.' Ryan said back.

Marissa cringed.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
_

_So let me tell you this..._

'James?' Ryan asked.

'Isn't that your fathers name?'

'Oh yeah I forgot about that.'

'You really like that name don't you?'

'Well yeah…but I don't want my son to be named after my father.'

'Well I want what you want.' Marissa said coming up with an idea.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.._

_A moment like this  
_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me._

'Ben?' Marissa asked.

'Ben? – Like Benjamin?'

'Yeah.' Marissa smiled holding Ryan's hand – 'It's Hebrew and it means – son of my right hand.'

_This is the one._

'Ben's the one.' Ryan smiled squeezing Marissa's hand.

'He really likes the name James - Benjamin James Atwood.' Marissa thought

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this..._

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me..  
_

_some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._


	4. The Sleep Of Wonder

Chapter 4—

_A/N Hey you guys thanks for all the reviews!_

'Hey Kiks.' Julie said walking into the Cohen's kitchen

'Hi Julie.'

'So where's my beautiful daughter?'

'In the pool house with Ryan.'

'Thanks Kiks – see ya!' Julie said heading for the back door.

'Julie?' Kirsten said holding Julie back.

'Yep?'

'You know Marissa and Ryan really want you to be happy for them.'

'I know – I am.' Julie said. _I think._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Julie was about too turn the door handle to the pool house before she saw the sight in front of her.

Ryan and Marissa lying asleep with Marissa's head in Ryan's chest with his hand firmly on Marissa's stomach.

Even though she wouldn't be able to prove it but – she could swear that Ryan and Marissa were smiling in their sleep.

And though she would _never_ admit it…

…But this sight made her so proud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Hey Cohen.' Summer said to Seth.

'Hey Summer my dearest.'

'What are you doing?' Summer asked.

'Oh you know a little bit of Bright Eyes – 'Devil Town' I think it relates to Newport so much and a little bit of Death Cab's – 'Summer Skin' cause you know it has the same name as you.' Seth rambled.

'Yeah Cohen.' Summer said.

'Yes.'

'Shut up.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have_

_You're cinematic razor sharp  
A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Why did I see a crying Julie Cooper-Nichol running out the door just there?' Sandy asked Kirsten.

'Julie was crying?' Kirsten asked quite outraged that Julie Cooper could actually cry.

'Yeah, why?'

'I don't know she went into see Ryan and Marissa about 10 minutes ago.'

'Yeah that's when I seen her cry.' Sandy answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have_

_There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Ryan just the man I want to see.' Sandy said as Ryan walked into the kitchen.

'No no no, the last time you wanted to see me – you wanted me to clean your toilet.' Ryan answered shuddering at the thought.

'But you did it.' Sandy answered.

'With $200.' Kirsten chipped in.

'Well anyway have you seen Julie lately?' Kirsten asked.

'No why?' Ryan asked.

'Well about 10 minutes ago she left here crying after she went to see you and Marissa.' Sandy said.

'We were sleeping.' Ryan said.

'Where's Marissa?' Kirsten asked.

'Sleeping.' Ryan answered.

'I've got to get back to Marissa.' Ryan spoke up.

'On you go.' Sandy said sharing a look with Kirsten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Seth?' Ryan said solidly into his cell phone.

'Yes.' Seth answered.

'Call your parents – Marissa's in labour.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. The Joy For Life

Chapter 5— Happy Thanksgiving for last Thursday you guys!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Most women would say that labor is one of the best things in life.

Marissa Cooper was not one of these women.

16 hours of labor and only 5cm dilated.

Jesus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city  
_

_To see a marching band._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'You know Marissa the doctor said if you take your anger out on something whilst a contraction – it would make this easier.' Summer said.

'Oh no.' Ryan started, 'Marissa already took her anger out on something today – remember.' He said holding up his plastered hand.

'You know you could of told me to take my anger out of Seth like 5 minutes ago when I was _actually_ in a contraction.' Marissa said.

'Uh – no, I bruise like a peach.' Seth said.

'He does.' Summer said.

'Well if anyone should know.' Sandy said cheekily and smiling at the same time whilst walking in the room with Kirsten.

'Summer are you going to take that?' Kirsten asked smiling.

'Well yes but only because Sandy's my future father-in-law.' Summer said.

'Well played Summer – well played.' Marissa laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_Would you be the savior of the broken,  
_

_The beaten and the damned?"  
_

_He said, "Will you defeat them,  
_

_You demons, and all the non-believers,  
_

_The plans that they have made?"  
_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A _

_Phantom to lead you in the summer,  
_

_To join The Black Parade."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Greetings.' Hailey said walking in the door.

'It's about bloody time you got your ass up here.' Marissa snapped.

'Her hormones are out of control.' Hailey said to Ryan.

'I know.' Ryan replied.

'Hey what happened to your hand?' Hailey asked Ryan.

Ryan looked over at Marissa – who was swearing because she hit her hand of the bed.

'Oh.' Hailey said realising.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city  
_

_To see a marching band.  
_

_He said, "Son when you grow up,  
_

_Would you be the savior of the broken,  
_

_The beaten and the damned?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Hey Marissa I got your ice chips.' Julie said walking into Marissa's room.

'Thanks.' Marissa said taking the cup out her mom's hand.

'So how are you doing Hon?' Julie asked.

'Well I feel like crap and I'm in so much pain and I'm only 6 and a half cm dilated – but I have Ryan by my side so I'm good.' Marissa answered truthfully.

'Where is Ryan?'

'Away trying to sneak in a Mickey Dees in here.'

'You mean a McDonalds?' Julie asked.

'Yeah.' Marissa answered.

'Ryan's great.' Julie said randomly.

'Excuse me.' Marissa said laughing

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go.  
_

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know. _

We'll carry on,

_We'll carry on  
_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me  
_

_Your memory will carry on  
_

_We'll carry on  
_

_And in my heart I can't contain it  
_

_The anthem won't explain it._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'It's just I don't know any guys that would sneak in a Big Mac for his fiancé.' Julie said smiling, 'I also don't know a guy that would let a girl break his hand and still let you squeeze it.'

'He is great.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
_

_So paint it black and take it back  
_

_Let's shout it loud and clear  
_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call _

To carry on

_We'll carry on  
_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me  
_

_Your memory will carry on  
_

_We'll carry on  
_

_And though you're broken and defeated  
_

_Your weary widow marches _

On and on we carry through the fears

_Ooh oh ohhhh  
_

_Disappointed faces of your peers  
_

_Ooh oh ohhhh  
_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

6 Hours later… 

'Come on Riss you're doing great!' Ryan shouted.

'It hurts so bad though!' Marissa shouted back.

It pained Ryan to see Marissa in this pain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart  
_

_Go and try, you'll never break me  
_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part  
_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
_

_Give a cheer for all the broken  
_

_Listen here, because it's who we are  
_

_I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song,  
_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! Don't! Care! _

We'll carry on

_We'll carry on  
_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me  
_

_Your memory will carry on  
_

_We'll carry on  
_

_And though you're broken and defeated  
_

_Your weary widow marches on_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Congratulations a beautiful baby boy!' The nurse cooed.

'5pnd 6oz.' The doctor said.

'Have we got a name parents?' The nurse asked.

'Yes.' Ryan smiled.

'Benjamin James Atwood.' Marissa smiled.

A beautiful boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with Marissa's cheekbones.

Benjamin made the Atwood family complete.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. The Finish

Chapter 6—Okay guys last chapter.

This was the day.

Marissa Cooper and Ryan Atwood were getting married.

3 months ago Marissa had a baby boy – Ben.

They were a family.

But today they were making it official.

--

Summer –the bridesmaid walked down the aisle with Seth – the best man.

Hailey – the other bridesmaid walked down with Luke Ward.

Everybody in Newport was there for their wedding.

Today they were going to witness the Cooper/Atwood wedding.

Baby Ben

Was with his grandmothers Julie and Kirsten up the front.

And when the organ started playing – he knew – Ryan knew – Marissa was coming.

He turned his head to see her – she walked gracefully down with her arms linked with Sandy – that was the happiest day of his life.

Marissa looked the way she did at cotillion.

Beautiful.

--

And the words echoed in his head.

_I do._


End file.
